


The Truth Of The Matter

by butterflycell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they announced they were together, they'd expected a certain amount of gossip and disbelief. Mike could laugh it off, for the most part, but it's old news now - so Harvey doesn't entirely understand why he comes back home one night in a particularly bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Of The Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is set maybe five years down the line from canon. I needed something fluffy and gentle and I also wanted to exorcise a few minor nitpicks that have popped up recently from reading fic. I want to say here and now that I don't mean to insult _anyone_ , however inadvertently! This really is something fluffy and easy that I hope makes people smile for whatever reason!

The front door slammed. Harvey glanced up briefly from the contract he was drafting before looking back down. If he could just finished the clause he was on, he could call it a night. He didn't usually bring work home – let alone into bed – but he'd needed something to do whilst Mike went to the latest rookie dinner. If their bed was the most comfortable place in the condo, then that wasn't exactly his fault.  
  
“Everything okay?” He called out, already bracing himself for whatever rant was going to be aimed in his direction. He heard a couple of cupboard doors being opened and closed rather violently and sighed, looking up again at the sound Mike stomping around the living room. Really? _Stomping_? It was like he was living with a child sometimes.  
  
“You know what I overheard today?” Mike asked, suddenly appearing in the bedroom doorway, yanking at his tie uselessly.  
  
“Hi, honey, it's great to see you too.” Harvey replied, raising an eyebrow as Mike pulled a face. “I had really good day, thanks for asking.”  
  
“I know you had a good day, I was there for most of it.” Mike pointed out as he headed to the walk in closet. Harvey was fairly sure that Mike had completely failed to understand that that was precisely the point. He let it go and turned back to his work. He was well versed in working whilst Mike clattered about the place.  
  
“So what happened to piss you off like this? I'm assuming it's not important.” He heard footsteps and a pause, looking up to find Mike glaring at him from the closet door. His jacket had been hung up and he was in the middle of pulling his tie loose.  
  
“If you mean 'is it related to a case' then no, but it _is_ important.” Mike said stiffly.  
  
“So tell me.” Harvey replied calmly, waiting for Mike to head back out of sight before turning back to his work again.  
  
“I was getting a beer – the place was _awesome_ , I had the best bacon cheeseburger I've ever tasted in a five-star place,” Mike began, Harvey making a noise of disgust at the idea that Mike had eaten enough junk food at the city's best restaurants to compile and league table of them, “and this group of guys were a few feet down the bar from me, and I guess they don't see me, because Louis was in between us and he was going on and _on_ about the MacLachlan IPO address--”  
  
“Mike.” Harvey cut him off before he went off tangent.  
  
“Oh right, yeah. Anyway, it was this group of associates, _senior_ associates – you know, the douche-bag ones who have a problem with the fact that I'm the name going around for partner track?” Mike appeared briefly before disappearing back out into the lounge. He raised his voice a little as he continued. “They were trying to decide which of the two of us was the kinky one.”  
  
Harvey laughed at that, but when Mike came back into the room, he looked decidedly unhappy. “It's not funny.”  
  
“Mike, come on, it's a little funny.” Harvey reasoned, but Mike shook his head.  
  
“No, it's _not_ , because they went on trying to work out what we call each other and all this shit like whether I wore a collar in bed or fetched your slippers for a scratch behind the ears – whether I called you ' _daddy_ ' in bed.” Mike looked livid, practically spitting the words out before he vanished back into the closet.  
  
“It's just idiots being jealous in an admittedly juvenile - and frankly dangerous - manner. They're only doing it because you take them to town pretty much every case.” Harvey scrawled out the last sentence and capped his pen, setting the file to one side as Mike put his head round the door.  
  
“I don't care _why_ they're doing it, I resent that they think debating the dynamics of our relationship is fair game.” He disappeared against before Harvey could protest. There wasn't really much he could say. There was always going to be someone trying to find a link between Mike's meteoric career and the fact that they were together. Harvey was a little surprised that they were still hot gossip - and he was astounded that they were targetting their sex life so violently, considering that the only reason Mike was being considered for partner track was because Harvey was being lined up for Managing Partner. His move up with leave gaps to be filled, and Mike would most likely take the office of whoever was brought up to replace himself. Anyone with two brain cells would realise that verbal defamation against their future boss was _not_ a smart career move. He didn't quite see why it had riled Mike so much though.  
  
“I'm still not really seeing the problem.” He said finally, however ill-advised it might have been. There was a pause in the sound of ruffling coming from the closet and after a few moments, Mike appeared again, shirt pulled free from his pants, sleeves rolled up.  
  
“The problem is that I'm _not_ your pet and you are _not_ my dad.” Mike said in a surprisingly level voice.  
  
“You sure about that, pup--” He began with a grin, Mike shooting him a look to cut him off.  
  
“ _Don't_ even start with that.” He said, a little flustered. “That metaphor belongs at work. I've got no problem with it there, but that's where it stays. What happens here,” he gestured around himself, “has _nothing_ to do me playing fetch or being to told to 'sit' or 'heel'. Being fucked on every available surface is not because I'm your _pet dog_.”  
  
“What about--” He butted it, but Mike cut him off again with another look. He turned and headed in the opposite direction, into the en suite bathroom and Harvey heard the sound of the tap followed with Mike brushing his teeth. He reappeared after a couple of moments.  
  
“You know what, I think the 'daddy' thing is even worse.” He spoke around the toothbrush, his words a little slurred from trying not to spit toothpaste down himself. Harvey raised an eyebrow pointedly, but Mike ignored him. “Just because you're ten years older, doesn't mean I've made you a father figure. Yeah, I was screwed over in that department pretty early, but I'm not some twink you picked up in a bar.”  
  
“Did you just call yourself a _twink_?” Harvey said, a little incredulous. Mike made a frustrated noise and went back to brushing his teeth. Harvey listened to the sounds of him finishing up, waiting for him to come back into the bedroom.  
  
“I did _not_ just call myself a twink – that's the _point_.” He huffed out a breath and crossed back over to the closet. Had Harvey not been used to this particular brand of anxious tension after many prior examples, he would've found himself a little dizzy. He was just contemplating, yet again, how he could try and channel Mike's energy into something more constructive when he showed up again, this time stripped to a t-shirt and pyjama shorts. “I mean, its so _fucking_ humiliating that we're even their topic of conversion, but it's downright degrading for them to think they can assume such bullshit is the truth. It's not like they have _any_ basis for their assumptions other than bad romantic dramas and cheesy day-time TV – because face it, when have we _ever_ behaved like that around each other?”  
  
Mike looked completely confused, standing just inside the bedroom with his shoulders a little slumped. Harvey jerked his head in a motion that clearly suggested it was time for him to come to bed.  
  
“I still don't get why you're so caught up over this.” Harvey asked, watching Mike make his way across the room.  
  
“Because these were the guys I was working with this week and, up until then, I thought we were actually starting to get along.” Mike sighed and crawled across the bed, flopping face down next to Harvey.  
  
“Did you get Turner & Jennings to settle?” He asked, smiling slightly as Mike nodded into the duvet underneath him. All the senior associates had been drafted into working on a case for Jessica and Mike had been working flat out for the best part of a week. They'd had the final meetings that afternoon.  
  
After a moment, Mike pushed himself up until he was sitting cross legged. “I guess I just don't understand.”  
  
“Mike, you're the youngest senior associate since me – and Jessica before that.” Harvey said. He reached out and tilted Mike's chin up to look at him. “Every one of them has been at the firm for far longer than you and _you're_ the one in line for a promotion. A couple of them were senior associates when I was. Come on, that's got to sting, right?”  
  
Harvey smirked and Mike smiled slightly, nodding his agreement. This was corporate law – you had to be top of your game every second of the day if you wanted to make an impression, and damn the consequences of the egos that got punctured in the process.  
  
“Still, what they're insinuating... Harvey, this isn't a contract or a business negotiation, this is a _relationship_.” He titled his head slightly, looking Harvey in the eye. “I don't look forward to coming home to my 'master' or 'daddy' or my pimp – I look forward to coming home to my _husband_.”  
  
Harvey smiled gently, taking in the tired look on Mike's face and the exhausted set of his shoulders. He tugged the duvet from his legs and pulled Mike over to him. He kissed him, slow and deep. Mike wrapped his arms round his neck, a hand moving to his hair and Harvey just pulled him close, settling him in his lap. He licked into Mike's mouth and bit at his tongue and lips, lavishing a week's worth of attention of him. He was rewarded with small sighs and tightening grips as Mike pressed further into him.  
  
Harvey broke away with a couple of soft presses of lips, Mike still searching for more. He grinned and brought a hand to his face, rubbing his thumb lightly over Mike's cheek until he pulled away a little, meeting his eyes. He smiled and Harvey felt the familiar little thrill in his chest at knowing he was the one who'd calmed Mike down and brought him to that level of contentment.  
  
Eventually, Mike twisted them and dragged Harvey down, already curling himself into his arms and pressing his face into his chest. Harvey couldn't help but laugh slightly as he pulled the duvet up around them and Mike shifted and wriggled until he'd made them a demented kind of nest. When he stilled, Harvey reached back and turned of the light before wrapping an arm around him. He ran his fingers idly over his back as he dropped a last kiss to the top of his head. Mike sighed happily, the last of his anxiety gone from him.  
  
“You should see the look on those dicks' faces when you stop by my office.” Mike said finally. Harvey laughed gently.  
  
“Oh, believe me, I do.” He replied. He felt a hand shift and settle on his waist, Mike shifting for a final time to hook their legs together. “I love you, Mike.”  
  
“I love you too, Harvey.” Mike hummed gently, the hand on Harvey's waist tightening slightly. “And you're making the coffee tomorrow morning.”  
  
Harvey couldn't help but laugh again at that, Mike joining in gently. Harvey held him a little tighter and he was pretty sure he fell asleep that night with a pretty stupid grin of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to underline the fact that I'm not bashing anyone or anything but, if you fancy knowing the specifics to that statement and the nitpicks that really drove this fic, head on over to [this Tumblr post](http://butterflycell.tumblr.com/post/29579151287/the-truth-of-the-matter)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! (and there, look at that, my notes are shorter than my fic *eyeroll*)


End file.
